The Mark Of Athena: The Clash of the Good
by KendalBlah
Summary: My version of Mark of Athena. Percy and friends rise up against Gaea but reach a problem when a demigod starts a rebellion. So far, the Greeks and Romans united, Hera brought forth a new prophecy and there has been some Jason/Reyna/Piper trouble. SeRiEs!
1. Annabeth: The Reunion

**Annabeth**

Annabeth couldn't breathe. All she could think of was the last time she saw _him. _Sounds of footsteps tugged at the back of her head, but she paid them no mind. She watched the clouds pass as she leaned over the ship's railing. She was grateful to be alone, but there were no distractions that kept her from thinking the worst.

Annabeth was almost certain that he had found someone else or forgotten her. Who could resist someone like him? She couldn't, that was for sure. An image of him came back to her troubled, gray eyes; his messy, windblown hair, his sea-green eyes, and most of all, his smile. The charming, witty smile that sent shivers down her spine. Tears swelled up in her eyes, but she pushed them down. Someone was coming.

"Hey, Annabeth," Piper said gently. Annabeth was surprised to see her. Piper, of all people, should have known to leave her alone at a time like this, being the daughter of the goddess of love and all.

"Hey." Annabeth mumbled back. Piper examined the older girl's worried face.

"Don't worry. I bet Percy's just as nervous as you are." Piper said, her lips tugging back into a smile. Annabeth scoffed, though she knew that that was probably true. "Why are you worried so much? Why aren't you happy? This is the first time you've seen the guy in eight months."

Annabeth looked at her and felt a surge of envy. Piper didn't need to worry. She had Jason.

"Why am I not _happy_? Why _would_ I be happy?" Annabeth snapped, her anger rising quicker than the ocean tide when Percy's around. "You saw what happened to Jason. He lost his memory. And Percy lost his memory, too and –and he…" Tears fell down Annabeth's face. "He forgot me."

Piper took Annabeth's hand and squeezed it. Annabeth wiped her tears and looked away, embarrassed. She couldn't believe she had broken down in front of Piper. _What's happened to me? _She thought miserably, _what _will_ happen to me? _

"Annabeth," Piper said, "Annabeth, listen to me. Percy hasn't forgotten you. Who would forget _yo_u? You are amazing, and although I don't know Percy very well, he's a really lucky guy. I can feel his love for you."

"Five minutes until we reach our destination, Camp Jupiter!" Leo interrupted in his deep captain voice. Despite everything, Annabeth started laughing. Piper joined in and they just stood there, laughing for no particular reason, until the airship stopped abruptly.

Annabeth's eye flew wide with panic. Piper placed a hand on her friends shoulder and led her to the ladder. Jason stood there, looking out at the camp. Annabeth had been standing at the back of the ship, and had not notice it before. But now that she had, she was shocked.

It was not only a camp, but a city as well. People – adult and children demigods– ran happily around the city, doing normal stuff like getting the groceries or playing tag. Annabeth had never seen a demigod city before, and it was truly amazing. The Roman architecture was beautiful as well, and had a very clean look to it. But what really struck her were the people waiting for them. Armed guards were suited up at the ready. Archers stood with bows cocked and pointed at them. Annabeth's eyes examined the positions of the guards and decided that, from her experience of being Athena's daughter and all that, that they were _definitely _ready to leap into action at a moment's notice.

"Are you ready?" Piper asked, her reassuring hand still perched on Annabeth's shoulder. Jason was already climbing down the ladder. The familiar sting of panic rose up in her.

"Don't worry. I'll be right behind you." Piper smiled. Annabeth nodded and swallowed hard. Percy would be waiting for her. The stupid boyfriend that had left her all alone.

Annabeth placed a foot on the first rung and slowly began working her way down. Piper gave her a thumbs up, and started down it too. Annabeth's hands shook, and before she knew it, her shoe hit the ground with a loud thump. Taking in a deep breath, she turned around.

There he was. He was taller, but had the same eyes, hair, and smile. He wore a toga that looked really dumb on him and a purple cape. She also noticed marking's on Percy's arms. What was that about? His arms were around two kids. A well-built guy with a military haircut and a baby face, and a girl with shoulder length curly hair. Annabeth's heart panged with a twinge of jealousy.

She stood there awkwardly as Piper climbed down. Piper looked at Annabeth's white face and followed her vision.

"Is that him?" She asked. Annabeth nodded. Piper's eyes went straight to the girl. "Oh."

Annabeth had no time to reply when a girl stepped forward. She had a toga and purple cape like Percy, and had similar markings on her arms as well. Percy saw the girl and stepped away from his friends, and to her side.

"Hello, Greeks," She began to speak. "My name is-" But they didn't know in that minute what her name is, for Percy let out a little scream.

His eyes were on Annabeth's. _This is it, _Annabeth thought.

"Annabeth!" He gasped, and started running. Everyone's eyes went on her and a smiled broke out on her face. Before she knew it, her feet were flying across the ground, right into Percy's arms.

"Percy!" She whispered into his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her in a bear hug. Tears streamed out of her eyes. "You remembered!"

Percy released her and held her face in his sweaty, familiar hands. His thumb wiped her tears away. He leaned forward and gently brushed his lips to hers. The sweetness of the kiss brought another wave of tears to Annabeth. And Percy smiled down at her.

"I'll never forget you, Annabeth. And don't you forget that." He kissed her nose and hugged her again. Annabeth sniffled happily.

"And I'll never forget _you_, Seaweed Brain." She smiled and pulled away. She slapped him in the face. "That's for leaving me, you lump."

And he laughed. They both laughed. It was a wondrous harmony of laughs that filled the air with the feeling of happiness, despite the growing tension between the Greeks and Romans. A woman cleared her throat harshly

Annabeth looked up and saw the girl in the purple cape glare at them first, then Jason second. Annabeth realized she had forgotten about everything else, including Jason, and felt a pang of guilt.

"As I was _saying_," She said her voice a flickering flame of anger. "My name is Reyna, praetor of Camp Jupiter. I believe we would all like it if you explained to us just _why _you dare coming into our land." Reyna motioned to the Romans behind her.

"What's her problem?" Annabeth whispered to Percy. He swallowed uncomfortably.

"She, uh…" He trailed off. Annabeth examined Percy's face. He smiled nervously. Annabeth sighed.

"What? Tell me! I won't get mad." She replied, quietly. Percy gave her a look. "I promise! Gods." She added. Percy sighed.

"She made me praetor and asked to be my girlfriend." Percy muttered.

"_What?_" Annabeth shrieked, interrupting Reyna's droning speech about Greeks and Romans "Why in Olympus would she do that?" Reyna's glare switched back to Annabeth, which Annabeth happily returned.


	2. Hazel: Dinnertime

**Okay, I know I kept you hanging on the last chapter, if you even call it that. But here is the new, improved and finished chapter. Also, check out my companion story, **_**Grapes, Gods and Greece**_**. Enjoy! **

**Hazel (Completed)**

Hazel clutched to Frank, her face as pale as a ghost. Frank didn't notice her, because he was focused on Percy and his girlfriend. What was it? Annalisa? Elizabeth?

"Annabeth!" Percy screamed. Oh. Annabeth. But Hazel barely registered all this. All she could focus on was Sammy. He looked different. His hair was curlier and his eyes weren't the same. He came down the ladder with a sly, adventurous grin. He saw the girl with braided chocolate-brown hair and poked her back playfully. Hazel frowned. Sammy wouldn't do that, or at least, not 70 years ago. And this Sammy walked differently. He had a spring to his step, whereas the old Sammy had the heavy walk of a worker.

"…introduce yourselves to us, Grecians." Reyna was saying. The girl with braided hair took a nervous step forward.

"Hi," She said awkwardly, "My name is Piper McLeans, and this is Leo Valdez," Piper motioned to Sammy, who waved to everyone. Hazel's heart stopped. _Leo? _Her knuckles turned white as her grasp tightened even more on Frank's arm.

The girl continued, "And I think you all know Jason Grace." Hazel's hazel eyes locked onto blonde Jason. He had, of course, grown taller but still had the same stormy blue eyes.

Hazel looked back at Reyna and noticed her glaring at Jason. Hazel wondered what the praetor was feeling.

"Well, since you all do not seem harmful, we shall eat, and then privately discuss everything in my office." Reyna decided. All the Romans, who had not said anything, quietly disbanded and loitered over to the mess hall.

"Come on," Hazel said, pulling Frank over to the Greeks. Reyna was talking to them.

"For now, just stay with Percy. Jason, come with me. We have a lot of catching up to do." Reyna said. Jason swallowed nervously and glanced at Hazel, Frank, and Percy.

"Can I just talk to my fellow Romans, first?" Jason asked his voice quiet. Reyna growled but nodded.

"So you're the famous Percy Jackson?" Jason folded his arms. Percy smiled and nodded.

"Last time I checked." He said dryly. "Nice to meet you, Jason." They awkwardly shook hands. Jason looked at Hazel and Frank and gave them a hug.

"Nice to see you guys again." He said. Reyna tapped her foot impatiently.

"Come on, Jason." She drawled. Jason turned and followed her, leaving the rest of them fidgeting nervously.

"This is Hazel and Frank," Percy introduced. Leo, Piper and Annabeth all gave Frank and Hazel an acknowledging nod or smile.

"Let's eat!" Frank said, and started to lead them all the way to mess hall. Piper walked beside Leo; who Hazel couldn't stop watching; Percy with Annabeth, and Hazel with Frank. And that was how they went, two by two. As they entered the mess hall, everyone stopped talking and stared at them. Whispers filled the silence. Hazel heard, "What do they want?", "Greek imposters!", "I'm hungry.", and "What is Reyna going to do about this?" Frank sat down at a table, and everyone picked up their plates and moved.

"Nice to know we're welcome." Leo mumbled, and Hazel shivered. Frank shot her a look as Percy opened his mouth to talk.

"So, guys. What have you been up too?" He asked.

"Let's see… We befriended the evil -now good- dragon that was in the forest of Camp Half-Blood, discovered an underground bunker, met the North Wind, got turned to gold, freed my dad, fought the snow goddess, and saved Hera." Piper counted off her fingers.

Leo cleared his throat. "_I _befriended the dragon, Festus, and discovered Bunker 9." Piper rolled her eyes.

"Wait…" Frank stared at Piper. "You remind me of someone. What's your last name, again?"

"McLean." Piper replied hesitantly, watching him. Frank stared open-mouthed at her. Piper looked away, uncomfortably.

"Frank!" Hazel whispered frantically. "Don't be rude!"

"But Hazel! That's Tristan McLean's daughter!" Frank objected. Hazel blinked at him, her expression blank.

"Who?" She asked.

"The famous actor! Haven't you heard of him?" He asked. Hazel gave him a _seriously? _look. He really thought Hazel knew a modern actor whose parents could have been born the same time as her?

"Oh, right." Frank mumbled. Hazel looked up and saw Piper staring at the two of them. Piper and Hazel looked away and they both blushed. Frank, oblivious, just chomped on his egg rolls.

"Grover says hi," Annabeth informed Percy, mainly to break the silence. "And so does Thalia."

"Oh yeah. Where are they?" Percy asked with a curious grin. Hazel glanced at Frank, who seemed as puzzled as her. _Who were Grover and Thalia? _Hazel wondered. _Gods, we're behind_.

"Well, Thalia is off doing hunter stuff and Grover…" Annabeth trailed off and looked at Piper and Leo. "Where is Grover?"

"He said he was busy finding a demigod(1)." Piper shrugged, taking a cautious bite of the pasta that an invisible wind spirit had delivered.

"And apparently Thalia is Jason's sister!" Leo added.

"Wait…" Frank raised his hands. "_Who?_"

"They're from Camp Half-Blood. Grover is my longtime satyr- I mean faun, friend. And Thalia too. Except for the saty- _faun_ part. Thalia isn't a faun. She's just a longtime friend." Percy stammered.

Then Hazel felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Dakota. His mouth was stained with red Kool-Aid.

"Someone's here to see y'all." He smiled, and turned. Behind him stood Tyson and Ella. Ella was squawking away on the Cyclops's broad shoulder.

"Tyson and Ella back!" Tyson announced, and sat down next to Percy. Annabeth gave him a big hug, which Tyson happily returned. "Yay!"

"Ella hungry. Ella see new friends! Hello friends." The harpy chirped. Hazel stuck a cinnamon roll in Ella's claw. "Cinnamon! Harpies like cinnamon! Yum."

"You made a harpy friend I see," Annabeth chuckled. Percy nodded. Annabeth turned towards Hazel. "Can you tell me more about Roman architecture? Like that aqueduct back there?" Annabeth pointed into the distance.

"Really, Annabeth? Can the aqua ducks wait? Let's talk about something interesting." Percy insisted. Annabeth ignored him and his mispronunciations, and just focused on Hazel, who was recalling all of her architecture classes.

"Well, you see," Hazel began. Percy groaned and started a conversation with the boys about Festus.

"The _de aquaeductu_ is a simple way to move water from one place to another." Ella interrupted. "The arches themselves aren't hollow, but they just enable aqueducts to be built over irregular terrain. The hollow area between the arches is where the water-"

"Hello, mortals!" A cheery voice cut Ella off. A woman appeared out of nowhere and Hazel nearly fell off of the bench. The old woman was all _too_ familiar. She stepped right on Piper's plate and spread her arms. "Juno's back!"

**The first reference to my new **_**Grapes, Gods, and Greece**_** fanfic that is going on the same time as this.**


	3. Leo: The Prophecy

**Okay guys, this is going to be a short chapter, sorry. Hopefully the next one will be in soon, but bear with me. I'm balancing three stories right now. Plus the stories on my blog. So that would five stories, in fact.**

**As I know you've noticed, the name has changed. DON'T FREAK OUT! All that means is that I have come up with a plot! Yay! It's still a MoA story, but with two sides: The Good and The Bad. **And the Ugly! Hahaha jk jk!** This is just Percy and friends' POV, but if you want the other side of the story, look at the Clash of The Demigods: The Bad. You decide which side is better and which side will win! **

**Thanks to all my fans and reviewers! You guys are awesome! I've had over 2,000 hits! Which I know isn't **_**that **_**big, but it's my first fic.**

**One last thing before this short chapter… I fail at rhyming, so bear with me at the prophecy part. And the POV is going to Jason next, don't worry. He won't be gone for THAT long. Okay, let's begin…**

Leo

You know what Leo learned? That people are really dramatic. Like when Hera or Juno or whoever it was appeared on the table, everyone freaked out. That is, everyone but Leo. Leo was too busy trying to decide between the roasted chicken on Piper's plate or the blue cupcake on Percy's plate. The only thing he _did _notice, was when Hera/Juno/The Old Lady On The Table started to say a bunch of rhyming stuff. Like a poem, a song, or a PROPHECY! Wait, didn't we already have a prophecy? About us seven? Leo was confused, but he focused on the words coming out of the old lady's mouth.

_You will need a hand in the foreign land_

_A quest set in earth shall become the birth;_

_Four more shall rise_

_One wing that tells quick lies _

_One auburn moon burns dew_

_One golden hue of highs_

_And the hellion that starts the rebellion_

_Of twisting violet vines _

This time, Leo stared at the crazy woman, which was definitely Hera, on the table just like everyone else. What foreign land? A moon burns dew? A purple vine and a lying wing? What was going on?

"The time has come, young demigods," Hera spread her hands. "For battle." 


	4. Jason: Meeting with Reyna

**Next chapter up! As promised, this one's in Jason's POV. Sorry about the last chapter being short, but I was really busy and I just needed to fit the prophecy in. Well, I'll stop with the author babble and get on with the story!**

**Jason**

Jason's seen some pretty strange things in my life, from a coin that doubles as _two _weapons to breathing metal dragons. But what he was seeing now ranked up in the top five of the craziest stuff ever. _Reyna. Crying. In joy._

Honestly, Reyna was a strong person with a good heart, once you got to know her. But Reyna _does not_ cry, especially not in happiness. So when Reyna sat in her praetor chair, sobbing up a storm, Jason had no clue how to comfort her.

"Er… It's okay…" Jason said awkwardly, patting her back. Reyna pulled him into a bear hug, nestling her face in his shoulder. Jason rubbed her back and her sobs quickly subsided.

"I'm so glad you're back." Reyna sniffled. She released the hug and sat down, too embarrassed by her outburst to look him in the eyes

"Yeah. Me too." Jason smiled. It was only a half truth, though. He was kind of scared to be back, scared of what his old friends thought of his new friends. He had enjoyed Camp Half-Blood's simplicity and innocence. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Reyna sighed. Jason noticed how she seemed older and mature. So much has happened while he has been gone.

"As you know, Percy, Frank, and Hazel went on a quest to free Letus, God of Death. They succeeded, but Terra, or Gaea as the Greeks say, is still growing strong. We have merely delayed the battle." Reyna sighed again. "According to the Prophecy of Seven, we and the Grecians must unite against the evil earth goddess, which we have done. What I don't know is what to do next. Do we stay hidden and wait for them to attack us, enabling us more time to prepare? Or do we plan a surprise attack and go on offense?"

"Why don't you ask your new praetor, Percy?" Jason spat before he could stop himself. Reyna looked hurt. "I didn't mean that, Reyna. I'm sorry."

He had been having mood swings lately, ever since his memory came back completely. Happy one moment, a grouchy old lady the next. (**A/N No offense to the elder women out there!**) It was like his old self and new self were fighting inside him.

"It's fine." Reyna said faintly. Jason took that as a signal to continue.

"Well, honestly, maybe we should just lay low right now. And, you know, do the usual stuff: Train, learn about our enemies, play Capture the Flag," Jason's stomach growled and he ended the list with "eat."

"I agree, but maybe we should talk to…" Reyna shot Jason a nervous glance and ran a hand through her long dark hair. "Percy. So he can tell us what the Greeks decide."

Jason nodded as someone burst through the door. Octavian. Reyna straightened back into leader-mode. She was something, alright.

"You dare interrupt a praetor meeting?" Reyna growled. Jason looked at her in shock, as did Octavian. Jason was still praetor.

"It's Juno. She's in mess hall, telling a prophecy." Octavian informed her, looking ashamed. He always did when someone else said a prophecy. Octavian and his jealousy were always together. So much that Jason was surprised they weren't married. Giving that his jealousy was a female. Nasty mental image.

"Well, why didn't you say so? Come, Jason. Let us go see what this madness is all about."

!

By the time the praetors reached the mess hall, the queen of the gods had disappeared. Luckily, Annabeth had written the prophecy down on a napkin. Percy's eye beamed with pride as his girlfriend handed over the destroyed table linen.

Jason read it over a couple times. Most of it was indecipherable, but he focused on the beginning. _You will need a hand in the foreign land. _Foreign land… If this is Camp Jupiter, then the foreign land would be… China? No. Camp Half-Blood.

He called Reyna over and explained to her what he discovered.

She sighed. "Get the Grecians." She demanded. "We'll meet in my office, tomorrow. Tell them." Jason nodded and turned away.

"Oh, and Jason?" She placed a hand on her shoulder. Jason looked up and noticed her expression had softened. "Get some rest, I'm worried about you."

"Good night, Reyna." He smiled. Then, she disappeared into the crowds. Jason took a deep breath. He knew Reyna had feelings for him, that was obvious. But did he have feelings for her?

Yes. Reyna's like a sister, he told himself. He liked _Piper_ as more than a sister, though. Right? He didn't know, but for now he had business to take care of.

He walked over to the CHB table. Annabeth was smiling quietly while Percy was making explosion noises and explaining something. Leo was giving Frank, apparently new-found friends, a noogie. Hazel was talking to some guy with a red-stained mouth, looking bored. Tyson and Ella were eating silently, blushing each time they brushed together. And Piper was staring at Jason, waiting.

Jason grinned at her nervously and cleared his throat. Everyone shut up and looked at him. "I talked with Reyna. Everybody's supposed to meet her in praetor's office after breakfast tomorrow. So all we can do now is hit the hay. Hazel, bring the girls to do whatever girls do. I'll take the guys. "

Hazel and Annabeth stood, but Piper just sat there, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. "Can I talk to you?" She asked, not meeting Jason's blue eyes.

"Can we talk in the morning?" Jason gave a fake yawn to show that he was tired. "It's been a long day."

Piper looked as though she might cry. "Of course." She squeaked. Jason didn't know what to do, but Frank pulled him away.

Once the boys were out of earshot, they all rounded on Jason.

"Are you _crazy_?" Percy asked.


	5. Piper: Boy Trouble

**I know, I know. The name changed again. But bear with me, people. I have a very… active imagination? I don't know, but I do know that vacation is awesome! Because I'm on vacation right now! But I can still right about all our favorite heroes, don't worry. Anyway, no more author babble (wow I say that a lot, maybe it'll be my catchphrase) here's Piper's POV! Yes, we don't know what the guys said to Jason yet… Here we go, for real this time! **

**PS The more reviews I get, the faster the chapters come! BRING ON THE REVIEWS!**

Piper

The girl's strolled down to the Roman baths, famous according to Ms. Know-It-All Annabeth. Annabeth was TOTALLY different than she was on the airship. She was completely blissful after her wonderful reunion with Percy.

And now Piper was stuck in Annabeth's original problem. She could tell by the glint in Reyna's eyes when she looks at Jason, that they once were more than fellow praetors. And now Jason wouldn't even talk to her. She focused on the present though, because after a nice, soothing bath, they had a small problem.

"Where do we go now?" Annabeth asked. Hazel bit her lip and looked around. The poor girl seemed really nervous to be the tour guide to a bunch of complete strangers. Luckily, they seemed to be getting along well.

"Er… Well, I guess we could go to the Fifth Cohort?" Hazel decided, though it was more of a question. Piper and Annabeth shrugged; of course they didn't know anything. Hazel shook her head and led them back towards the mess hall. As they walked, a rock that glinted like a diamond popped out of the ground. Piper pointed at it but Hazel ushered them away.

Finally, they reached the cohort and enter it. Hazel leads them to her bed. Annabeth points to a picture of an unfamiliar black clad, olive-skinned boy. He had shaggy brown hair and dark eyes. He wore a chain belt with an attached Stygian sword, a skull ring, and an aviator jacket. Annabeth immediately tensed up at the sight of him.

"Nico?" Annabeth said to Hazel. Nico? Hazel said to herself. The two other girls look confusedly at each other.

"How do you know my brother?" Hazel asked. Annabeth's jaw dropped.

"Nico di Angelo is _your_ brother?" Annabeth gasped. Hazel crossed her arms and nodded. Piper awkwardly started looking at her nails, then stopped herself from acting like a real daughter of Aphrodite. Annabeth picks up the picture.

"_Half_-brother. Not like… Bianca. We're only related through Hades." Hazel explained, looking away when she mentioned Bianca, whoever that was. "How do _you_ know him, then?"

"We go way back. Grover, Percy, Thalia and I found him and Bianca and brought them to Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth explained. Hazel looked dumbfounded, she didn't know who Grover and Thalia were. "Now, can we sleep?"

"Yes, please!" Piper exclaimed. The girls switched their gazes to Piper, as if remembering she was there. Thankfully, because Piper thought she was about to pass out anyway, the trio went to sleep on empty cots.

!

Piper woke up extra early. She grabbed a map off the bedside table of a sleeping Roman.

"Sorry, I'll give it back later," She mumbled, not really caring. She passed the sleeping Kool-Aid dude, who she guessed was a sort of counselor for the Fifth Cohort and dashed under a huge gold eagle hanging from the wall. Finally, after weaving through many rows of beds, Piper reached the exit and went outside.

She was _not _going to let Jason slip out of her fingers this time, she decided as she followed the map to the praetor's office. She sat down next to the entrance with a sigh. Now, all she had to do was wait. And wait. And wait. And… Ugh. Piper began to hum to pass the time. Then, Leo walked around the corner.

"Hey, Pipes!" Leo greeted, taking a bite out of something in his hands. Piper rolled her eyes.

"You know I don't like that nickname." She said. "What're you eating? Breakfast hasn't been served yet."

"Beef jerky. I found it on the ground." He grinned smugly, causing Piper to flinch. Leo loved making fun of Piper's vegetarianism.

"Don't be a cow." Piper shook her head. Leo cackled and wagged the jerky in her face, making cow noises. "Oh my gods, Leo!" Piper laughed.

The door behind them swung open and a very disheveled Jason stepped out. He yawned and reminded Piper of an adorable little cat.

"What happened to you?" Leo snorted. Jason shot him a glare through sleepy eyes, running a hand through his tangled blonde hair.

"I _was _sleeping, before your 'moos' woke me up. Keep your animal sounds to yourself please." Jason heaved a sigh and noticed Piper for the first time. He switched his gaze from Leo to Piper and back. He seemed… Jealous? Of them? Making animal noises together? No, the Jason Piper knew wouldn't be jealous. But he was seemed to be changing. For good or bad, Piper didn't know yet, but she was a little hopeful Jason _was_ jealous.

She stood up, brushing herself off. "It's morning, Jason. Can we talk?" She fidgeted. Jason and Leo glanced at each other, and something seemed to pass between them. Jason's jealousy was gone, and he was his old self again.

"Uh… Yeah," Jason stared down at his feet nervously. Piper made a shooing motion at Leo, who just crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Listen," Piper swallowed. "If you like Reyna, and want me out of your way, I understand. I… I just want you to be happy." There. She said what she'd been thinking all night. Time for the rejection. Gods, she hoped it wouldn't hurt really badly. Maybe like ripping off a band aid. That didn't help; she hated ripping off band aids.

"It's not like that, Piper." Jason scratched his head. Leo made a circular motion with his hands, signaling him to go on. "I… Ever since I got my memory back, it's like my present and past selves are fighting inside me. That's why I've been really moody and strange. And I really like you, Piper, I do," –Piper blushed deeply- "Or at least I do right now. My past self really likes Reyna, and I don't know what to do."

"Oh." Piper bit her lip, thinking. If I he _really _liked her, then he wouldn't have to make a choice, right? "Well, I hope you make the _right _choice!" She huffed, turned and ran. Her kaleidoscope eyes stuck between colors as tears rained out of them. Gods, she hated boys.


	6. Note And Sneak Peek

**OMG! I'm so stupid! I put Nico into the fifth chapter, and then someone told me that Nico was kidnapped by Gaea, which I completely forgot. So I changed it, but I replaced the chapter with the wrong document! So go back and read Piper if you haven't, and for the rest of this chapter, I'll give you a sneak peek of MoA: Clash of the Bad. It features Violet Chaney, who is the demigod that starts the rebellion that Percy and friends have to stop. **

I curled into a ball, trying desperately to block out the voices coming from the hall.

"Minerva, we have to! We can't afford to keep her here!" My stepdad, Dave (aka The Manipulator) shouted. I heard the depressing sound of sobbing. Which of course, made me depressed.

"She's my little baby!" Mom cried. I wiped a tear from my violet eyes. I felt no embarrassment from my mother calling me a baby, I just felt loved.

"Come on, Minnie, think straight. It's better for all of us." Dave comforted manipulatively, which was so like him. I felt a surge of anger, and tensed. The Manipulator just wanted to get rid of me so he could be the stinky poo he was without any witnesses. Witnesses meaning me.

"Oh, I don't know, Dave." Mom sighed and I started to cry harder, much to my dismay. My pillow was soaked with tears before long, because I could tell by Mom's voice that The Manipulator had won. I was leaving the only place I'd ever known.

The next morning, I was fixing my hair in the bathroom mirror for the last, thinking over the desperate escape plan I had made last night. My hands shook as I ran a brush through my long, wavy black hair. I stared at my ugly bloodshot eyes full of the color I was named from. Though honestly, the eyes weren't violet, but an electric indigo (**It's a really pretty color **). My normally lively face was pale and dead looking. Like a vampire, I thought. If only I had fangs. That would be SO beast.

"Hurry up, Violet!" Dave called impatiently. I ignored him and went to my tiny closet to pick out some clothes. I randomly chose a strapless black shirt and washed out skinny jeans. Then I grabbed my very familiar ripped combat boots. I was about to leave the room, when my hand involuntarily reached up to my empty neck. I glanced around the room and spotted the necklace laying on my nightstand.

The necklace consisted of a pendant on a silver chain. The pendant was a silver snake with amethyst eyes wrapped around a silver poison ivy leaf. It was a gift from my father, Mom had always said. That was before he died. I carefully fastened the chain around my neck, the tension releasing from my shoulders. It was like my father had suddenly come alive and told me that everything would be okay. I sprinted down the hall.

The Manipulator was waiting for me, smoking another cigarette, the fourth that morning. Minnie, my mom, hated it when he smoked. But of course, that didn't stop him. It was disgusting, the way he treated my mom.

"Say good bye, you little twerp," Dave smirked. "You ain't never going to see this old place again. I'll make sure of it."

I swallowed nervously, and seriously considered saying good bye to this old apartment. My stupid plan would never work, and I'd just end up on the streets, scaring my poor mother half to death. The Manipulator shoved my luggage, a worn bag, into my arms, and practically shoved me out the door.

He jumped into the car. But I turned and looked at our faded gray apartment building. Pain swelled up in me.

But no tears came. I was out of those babies. There were all soaking _my_ pillow on _my_ bed inside _my_ apartment. Oh god. I was never going to get over the fact that they weren't mine anymore.

"Hurry up! I'm going to miss the game tonight." Dave called. I sighed. He didn't care about me. In fact, he was overjoyed with my leaving.

I turned and looked down the street, pulling the strap of my bag up on my shoulder. Then I glanced at The Manipulator, who was slumped over, and I realized I could do it. I could just run away, and no one would be the wiser. I knew the way to Gloria's house from here, and it was a win-win situation for everyone. Gloria would get that 'sister' she'd always wanted, I would be safe, Dave would be rid of me, and Mom would think I was at that God awful place. But Mom would be stuck with The Manipulator without me as protection.

"Violet." Dave groaned. I ignored him and fumbled in my bag for a few seconds.

"Violet!" Dave grumbled. I pulled out my camera and positioned it.

"_Violet!"_ Dave shouted. I snapped a few pictures of the apartment and surrounding area.

"Violet, you have 10 seconds to get in the car before I get you myself," The Manipulator warned, and started the countdown. I turned. But instead of walking, I just took a picture of the worn old Sedan.

"6… 5…" Dave counted. I strolled to the vehicle and placed my hand on the handle. I could feel The Manipulator's eyes narrow in anticipation.

"2… 1…" I jumped into the car, heated from the anger boiling off my step dad. "I really hate you."

"Dido." I smiled dryly. The car backed out of the dingy parking spot and turned away. I nestled into the torn leather seat and watched the familiar trees zip by for the last time. Vertigo came over me, threatening tears, but I pushed them down. I wouldn't be weak in front of The Manipulator, I had promised myself the day of the wedding.

I sighed as I remembered that awful day. The flashback began.

**That was the first chapter of five SO FAR! (: Sorry about the chapter thingy, but enjoy and the next MoA: CoG will be up soon if you review. If there are lots of reviews, it will come VERY VERY soon! Buh bye!**


	7. Percy: Upon the Aquaduct

**I hope you got my note and enjoyed Violet! I have to say a few things before we start: 1) I know Reyna didn't directly ask Percy to be her boyfriend, but we all know how Percy tends to blurt things out. And he knew that Reyna was implying that. 2) I also know that Jason's/Piper's relationship was created by the mist and their relationship isn't real, but remember that Jason's new and old selves are fighting. His new self is **_**based**_** on that mist and the quest brought them really close. 3) I forgot about Argentum and Aurum! I'm sorry! I'll fix it! 4) Jason knew Dakota; he was just describing him as a boy with a red-stained mouth… Right? 5) That's all my author babble! Story time kids! Kids: YAY! Stories!**

Percy! :D

"Now, who has any ideas about Hera's prophecy?" Reyna asked, settling herself in her praetor chair. Aurum and Argentum watched all the people suspiciously, waiting for someone to slip up. Reyna was the only one that looked comfortable in a toga. Since it was a formal meeting, everyone had to wear one. Percy couldn't stop laughing at Annabeth in her bed sheet toga. Annabeth shot him a constant Evil Eye. And her Evil Eye was crazy evil.

Jason raised a hand. "The first line is about Camp Half-Blood, because that's the foreign land." He said quietly. Percy was surprised. This Zeus kid was actually pretty smart. Not that Percy hadn't figured that out, he was one step ahead of him.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare sent me an Iris Message this during breakfast." He stated, as Annabeth quietly explained what an Iris Message was. "She said there was a new demigod that joined Camp Half-Blood last night. She's the daughter of Dionysus, or Bacchus, to you Romans. Her name is Violet. Now, Reyna, can you repeat the last two lines for us?" Percy continued, ending the question by looking down and picking lint off his toga.

Reyna held up the napkin with the prophecy. "_And the hellion that starts the rebellion; of twisting violet vines." _

"Can we all make the connection?" Percy probed. Everyone nodded.

"No duh, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth snapped playfully. "I say we leave the girl alone, but keep a close eye on her. We don't know if the _hellion that starts the rebellion _is her specifically."

"Anyone else have anything else to add before I continue?" Reyna enquired. No one said anything. "I don't think we have much to worry about. I sent a daughter of Diana there the second I heard that the Greeks were coming."

"Wait… did you just say a daughter of Diana? As in Artemis? The goddess of maidens? How in the world does she have a daughter?" Piper stared at her, confused.

"It's a long story; anyway, she is my most trusted legacy. If she's there, we're okay." Reyna said. Hazel gave her a curious look. She and Frank were there because Percy had requested that the complete seven were there.

"Are you talking about Luna? The girl with the dark auburn hair that was always braided?" Hazel frowned as though in thought and Reyna nodded. "I didn't know she was the offspring of Diana."

Percy was thinking about all this. _Auburn hair, Diana… Who has auburn hair? Weird… Wait… auburn… aw burn… Artemis… OH! _"One auburn moon burns dew! Of course!" Percy exclaimed, smacking himself in the head. "Ow! I smacked myself too hard."

"What now?" Annabeth sighed.

"Calm down, Wise Girl! You say this Loony person has auburn hair and she's the daughter of Artemis?" Percy asked excitedly.

"Her name is Luna not Loony, but yes." Reyna replied.

"Artemis is the goddess of the moon right?" Percy grinned. "_One auburn moon_! That must be her!"

"No, Luna wouldn't start the rebellion." Frank crossed his arms stubbornly. "I know her."

"We thought the same thing about Luke." Annabeth murmured. Percy nodded.

"Anyway, pushing that aside, Jason and I have decided to wait for Gaea's forces to come to us, and not us go to them. For now, we train and get ready." Reyna announced.

"I disagree. We need to find out more about the enemy. We have to scout." Annabeth said.

"We have to build better weapons! Duh!" Leo munched on his beef jerky.

"We have to find Nico!" Hazel suggested.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Piper calmed them down, doing damage control. "We need to everything as a team. We can't spread ourselves too thin."

"How about we do what all of us do best? Leo, you build. Annabeth, you and Reyna strategize. Piper, go tell the rest of Camp Jupiter the news. Frank, you train lots of archers, we'll need them, and Hazel, do whatever it is you do. Jason and I will do some scouting-ish stuff. Okay?" Percy said. Everyone nodded. "Good, now go."

When everyone had cleared out except Annabeth and Reyna, who were pointing at a map, Percy took Jason to the top of the aqueduct.

"Good job, Percy. You're a really good leader." Jason complimented as they climbed up the aqueduct. "I wish I was like that."

"Nah. You don't want to be like me. I'm usually about to die and all I have is a pen." Percy replied, sitting down on top of the aqueduct. Jason gave him a look.

"A pen?" He asked.

"Yep. And it doesn't even have glowing magical purple ink. What a shame. I once had a pen like that. I named it Ralph." Percy sighed, thinking about Ralph.

"Ralph the Pen?" Jason laughed. "You brought me up here to tell me about Ralph the Pen?"

"Not exactly. We haven't really talked, just the two of us. Well, we sorta did… with the Piper thing…" Percy trailed off. It had been an awkward night. All the boys had given Jason some girl advice and helped him plan what to say to Piper.

"Let's not bring that up." Jason bit off a hangnail nervously. "How do we do scout-ish stuff? I was thinking maybe I could talk to some wind spirits. See if they know anything."

Percy nodded, running a hand through the aqueduct water. "That's what's I was thinking. I could ask some sharks and horses and fish and barnacles. You know what?"

"What?" Jason replied, watching people pass underneath them.

"I was just wondering if you could fly." Percy said. Jason opened his mouth to answer, but Percy gave him a push. Jason fell headfirst towards the ground. Percy clenched his hand, feeling the power of the water beside him. "I hope you're not afraid of heights!"

**MeRrY ChRiStMaS! WWWOOOOTTTT! Happy Holidays to everyone else! You know what I want for Christmas? REVIEWS! Bring it on people! (btw I might include a Christmas special!)**


End file.
